Foltest Wars
Overview The Foltest Wars was a series of battles against several Alliances that declared War on TUE during the Crusade. The War even put the Nation's and Leader's leadership and loyalty to the test to see if they have the means to lose everything for peace. The War began with Golden Horde's Air assault on the United Republic Federation's Capital, Grand Federation. The war ended on a ceasefire after the battle of Robenio in Wumbo, saving the Federation. During the War, the nation has seen many changes. From the Parliament changing seats to Republic Federation Defense Force changing to U.R.F. Armed Forces. The War cost the country a total of $70 million and tons of resources, conscription raised to 861,000 troops with Tanks constantly repaired or rebuilt. Naval down to dangerous levels with very few Warships available. Once the Ceasefire was filed, the United Republic Federation Military returned back to a ruin country. The Country face reconstruction and rearmament, growing both population and military. Tensions The Tensions began on Jan 2026 (Early March 2017) when TUE and several alliances formed a Coalition against the IoM and Golden Horde forces. Nicholas watch as this tension grew, "I knew a Global War was coming, but I only want the Federation to stay out" he claims. But as Tensions grew, the Alpha Commander and the Parliament began to panic as they knew the war is beginning. Although he knew the war is around the corner, he neglected to increase the military size or inform them. The mistake cost them the chance to prepare, opening them to an attack that happened a week later. On February 2026 (18 March), the Golden Horde declare war on TUE. A day later, an Air attack was launched, crippling the Air Defense Forces capabilities. This pulled the nation into a war it never wanted, but now it has to fight it. Conflict When the war was announced, the Defense Forces was constantly overwhelmed. The army over 110,000 soldiers were stretched across the planet in the global conflict, fighting on all fronts with allied assistance. But while TUE wins a battle, Federation Forces losses many. Casualties mounted as Federation Forces engaged several nations, destroying as much as possible before retreating. During the Operation Stygia, Federation Forces was able to destroy millions of dollars of weapons and equipment before leaving. But the strategy was soon becoming a terrible idea after over 860,000 troops are recruited to replace the experienced soldiers. As the war goes on, the Federation Troops began to fair better with smaller casualties. The son of Nicholas, Supreme General Imari Thomas began assisting Field Commander Fredrick Jones during the Timekillitoria Offensive. Leading Army Groups against Waylon Troops during the battle of Leetown, eventually being removed and sent to another battle with the Marine Corp. While the Army faced difficulties, the Marines was fairing slightly better. The 50,000 troops was deployed to the Vietnam area with full naval and Air support. Nearly destroying the enemy before they lost naval supremacy, causing them to retreat under fire. During the war, one of the IoM members took out much the Federation Army in the homefront. The URF Defense Force was soon ready for a counter, launching an all out air attack on the nation with over 100 F-111 bombers, 120 F-16Ds, and 50 Su-27KUBs dropping over 540 tons of munitions alone. As the War dragged on, Imari Thomas learns of his father's plans to submit to the IoM Alliance and surrender. Without Parliament's, Public, or his on Mother's approval. This personally angered Imari, resulting him getting permission from Parliament to overthrow Nicholas. The next month, 5,000 Marines with S1A1 Tanks marched down Grand Federation towards the capital. In response, Nicholas requested 14,000 Army troops to defend him. Resulting in a stand-off that lasted hours, waiting to see who will fire first. Tensions soon drained down after the Wife called off the Army, allowing the arrest of Nicholas Thomas for treason. Saving the nation from a Civil War. As the War was drawing to a close, Imari Thomas announced the reformation of the Defense Force. Changing them into an Armed Forces and changing the strategy from taking them out to Total War, then giving them new equipment and recommissioning old equipment to fill in the numbers. Once giving everything needed, the Armed Forces began their last all-out attacks with new and refurbished toys at their disposal. Hobart Destroyers fired along coastlines as the new Me 262 fighters flew in and engaged the remains of enemy forces. Soon the cease fire was called as the United Republic Federation Army and Marines invaded the last territories, ending the war in Federation's favor. Aftermath Once the Cease-fire was called, 860,000 troops were deployed with estimated 75,000 dead and another 290,000 wounded in the war. Many homes was destroyed and the infrastructure was terrible, Tax was soon increased to 90% to pay the TUE alliance in Rebuilding and Debt. The economy was crippled beyond repair, or so many thought. Imari Thomas and his lover worked with the Construction crew personally as they rebuild the nation, Parliament was even able to get an extra $75 million in to grow the economy and military. Increasing the Navy size from 60 to 95 ships, along with three new Aircraft Carriers of the British CVA-class. The F-4 Phantoms was redesigned and reproduce to serve the Air Force, putting 108 into commission. Soon the infrastructure was rebuilt to a massive size, but with high taxes, the nation wasn't able to get money. But it didn't stop its need to have a massive military and a defense network from the Iron Dome. Category:Roleplay Wars Category:Roleplay Events